A wide variety of hard floor surface care processes, and, in particular, hard floor surface cleaning processes are well-known in the art to accommodate a wide variety of hard floor surfaces. Typical hard floor surfaces include natural wood floors, engineered wood floors, rubber or rubber like floors, laminated floors, linoleum floors, vinyl floors, concrete floors, tile floors generally comprised of ceramic, porcelain, or clay tiles surrounded by grout, and stone floors generally comprised of marble, granite, slate, and travertine which are, in many cases, also surrounded by grout.
Regardless of the hard floor surface, these well-known hard floor surface cleaning processes are generally problematic as a result of their high water, chemical, and energy consumption.
Additionally, these well-known hard floor surface cleaning processes generally employ quantity of liquids that create a low coefficient of friction yielding unsafe foot traffic conditions and decreased process results. The quantity of liquids employed in these well-known hard floor surface cleaning processes also require about 3 feet of the wall from the floor to be taped up or covered to form a protective barrier from thrown fluids.
Furthermore, these well-known hard floor surface stripping, cleaning, and polishing processes create messy slurries by using multiple applications of powders or paste compounds, requiring substantial energy use and contamination removal. Also, these well-known hard floor surface cleaning processes generally employ volatile organic stripping compounds, high and low pH detergents and acids and sealants or coatings that yield significant residue or resoiling problems.
Moreover, these well-known hard floor surface cleaning processes are generally lengthy and require rotary or bonnet type machines that employ insufficient physics and long run times which yield inferior results. These rotary or bonnet type machines also employ synthetic pads which lack sufficient absorption properties, load quickly, and spread bio-contaminates.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to overcome one or more of the significant shortcomings of the known prior-art as delineated hereinabove.